Inhaerentiam
by ElyRnz
Summary: Sasuke se quema. Todos escapan del fuego, excepto tú, Sakura. Están rotos e incompletos; un par de almas desesperadas.


Hola, otra vez (?) No puedo dormir, aunque no es que sea muy tarde, pero lo cierto es que di play al reproductor y_ Florence + The machine_ ayudo a completar esto. **AVISO** (creo) es** M**, o algo así, por lo tanto si no quieren pervertirse, lárguense de aquí. Lo cuelgo en T porque me llego el rumor de que se andan borrando este tipo de fic, si alguien puede orientarme, se lo agradeceré. ¡Si tienes menos de trece, largo de aquí!

De nuevo, como suele ser conmigo, puede que nada tenga sentido.

**Disclaimer applied  
**

**INHAERENTIAM  
**

Afuera llueve. Te lo indica el ligero golpeteo contra el suelo que se escucha constantemente a través de las paredes. Estás sentado sobre la orilla de la cama, no siendo misterioso y enigmático, tan sólo sintiéndote (un poco, casi nada) estúpido. La oscuridad dominaría por completo la habitación de no ser por el reflejo de la luna que se cuela por la ventana; suave, casi imperceptible, pero que ilumina justo lo necesario para darte que cuenta que la estas cagando demasiadas veces juntas, Sasuke. Te pones de pie al tiempo que pasas una de tus manos por tu cabellera negra, espesa, difícil de manejar (exactamente igual que tú) tratando hacer caso omiso a tus emociones, como siempre, ó al menos lo intentas.

Caminas sin arrastrar los pies para evitar hacer alguna clase de ruido, cubres tu desnudes con el pantalón negro que se encuentran en el suelo, recordando detalladamente como es que llego hasta allí, joder. Gruñes por lo bajo, maldiciendo internamente (a ti mismo, a Konoha, a todo el mundo) a ella, ella que se encuentra completamente inmutable; aún en la cama, envuelta en una sabana blanca, tan tranquila que sigue durmiendo sin preocupación alguna (como si nada pasara), sientes, quizá, un poco de envidia, o al menos así le llamas, aunque sabes que no lo es (es algo que conocías de pequeño, pero lo has olvidado)

Sakura se mueve ligeramente abarcando por completo la cama que resulta demasiado pequeña. La miras, apenas tres segundos para volver a ignorarla, sin embargo, esos escasos latidos bastaron para tener su imagen grabada en tu mente: cabellos rosas esparcidos por la almohada, mejillas sonrojadas y respiración suave, su ceño ligeramente fruncido, abrazando a la nada; seguro tendrá frío (y es que afuera llueve, Sasuke) Con una pierna ligeramente doblada, y desnuda, muy desnuda, tal como la dejaste anoche. Tragas saliva y aprietas los dientes, pero ni así lo olvidas, aunque quisieras. Comienzas a tomar cada una de tus prendas para poder largarte ahí (antes de que el sol salga y la culpa se vuelva más nítida) como hace dos días, como todas las otras veces anteriores.

Después de todo, ella no te reprochara nada mañana, cuando se encuentren camino al horizonte, justo después de que Sakura termine con su larga y pesada jornada en el hospital y de que tú, casualmente, vayas a entregar uno de los tantos informes que te ha pedido la Quinta (_"porque eres un cabró__n de mierda que nec__esita informar a la v__i__lla lo que sea que esté pasando por tu cabeza"_, fueron sus palabras cuando preguntaste el motivo. Algo que, por supuesto, te fastidia hasta el imite de tu paciencia, y sin embargo, sigues cumpliendo con cada uno de ellos). Sakura, sonreirá de medio lado, nunca completamente, ya no lo hace; preguntándose si esta bien si quiera regalarte aquella mueca, no dirá nada al igual que tú, y caminaran en silencio hacía ninguna parte en realidad (pues no tienen a donde ir) hay días en los que esas caminatas duran hasta el anochecer (no hay nadie que los espere), otras veces sin embargo, les basta con verse apenas algunos minutos para volver a abandonarse (aunque, para ser honestos, nunca lo hagan).

Sí, quizás Sakura se negó a sanar tus heridas mientras permaneciste en el hospital después de la guerra (no podría curarte si no han cerrado sus propias heridas), pero aún así podías darte cuenta que su paciente en turno siempre se encontraba en la habitación de al lado.

(-Lo siento, Sasuke-kun…)

Ella ya hizo suficiente con aceptarte de regreso en su vida. Hubiera sido más fácil si morías (terriblemente doloroso, insoportable, pero seguramente más fácil) ó si ella no hubiera sido salvada, o al menos eso quiere creer, aunque cada noche, en aquellas en las que sus piernas no se encuentran enredadas con las tuyas, se pregunta si de verdad te hubieras atrevido. Y sabe la respuesta: claro que si.

Por tu parte, sí, es verdad que te negaste a ir en misión junto a ella (¡Intentaste matarla!) la primera vez que el nuevo consejo, encabezado por Shikamaru Nara, te concedió portar un arma. Sin embargo, estuviste entrenando cerca de las puertas de entrada a la aldea el día que sabias iban a volver.

(-Sakura, perdóname)

No le exiges nada, no puedes hacerlo, contrario a lo que el mundo piense, tú no amas no porque no quieras, sino porque no sabes hacerlo (tu propio hermano mato a tus padres por amor, ¿que clase de mierda significa aquello?) Y en esos días en los que caminas solo y no tienes el valor de buscar a nadie, te preguntas si hiciste bien en volver, en intentar intentarlo. Te sientes tan culpable, aunque eso no quiera decir que no lo volverías a hacer. Lo más fácil sería huir, pero no, tú no eres ningún cobarde, aunque si un masoquista.

La joven kunoichi, la misma que confeso su amor sin saber muy bien de lo que hablaba, ya no es luz, ni volverá a serlo, es apenas una pequeña copia de lo que solía ser (toda rosa y sonrisas furtivas) Ella es ahora un poco gris, se ha puesto pálida, pues no siempre puede dormir. Salva vidas a todas horas, para poder compensar que no te haya podido salvar, no cuando quiso hacerlo, al menos. Y tú sigues siendo negro, aun cuando el pueblo ha ido perdonándote (ó, mejor dicho, has dejado de importarles) no logras perdonarte a ti mismo. Cumples con las misiones que se te encargan; es lo menos que puedes hacer. Y puede que ya no seas una mierda de persona; pero te sientes peor que eso.

Ya no son nada, apenas un par de corazones vacíos y almas desesperadas.

Porque tú te rompiste cuando cumpliste tu venganza, y pese a que conocías ese riesgo, nunca dudaste, todo lo contrario. Y te condenaste cuando te uniste a la guerra con el bando contrario, aun cuando al final formaste parte de una rebelión. Y Sakura ya sabía que perdería una parte de ella cuando, contra todo pronostico, lloró a tu regreso y te envolvió en un abrazo (nunca más ha vuelto a hacerlo) demostrando así que siempre te escogería a ti, sólo a ti.

Y es que Konoha esperaba más de ella (así como en el pasado espero tanto de ti), después de todo es la alumna de uno de los tres sannin. Tiene el poder de romper cualquier hueso con apenas de un golpe, es la mejor ninja medic de su edad, y era el amor platónico del que muchos aseguran será el siguiente Hokage. (Porque no es que él se haya cansado de esperar, sino que comprendió que no había nada porque hacerlo; ella sólo tenía un corazón y ya te había dado, roto e incompleto, pero tuyo).

Tenía todo para ser feliz, completamente feliz. Y "¡mírala ahora! (es lo que dicen los aldeanos, los que nunca se enteran de nada, pero siempre creen tener la razón) Sigue andando detrás de ese maldito demonio".

Si, están rotos e incompletos.

Pero hay noches, justo como está, en las que siguen estando incompletos, pero al menos se tienen el uno al otro.

Sakura no olvidara algún día (aunque se esfuerza en hacerlo) que fueron tus manos las que rodearon tu cuello, aunque ya te haya perdonado y lo sabes pues te lo confiesa entre susurros cuando la tomas por la cintura y bajas la mirada ante sus jades. Que fueron las mismas a las que ahora les pide que entren una y otra vez cuando los dos caen envueltos en ese remolino de placer.

Tú no logras olvidar que son los mismos ojos que te miraban con amor, los que le miraron con miedo y ahora sólo te miran, (y te dejan entrar esperando que hagas lo mismo) Y son sus labios lo que te gritaron, los que suplicaron y los que ahora sólo susurran...

(-¡Yo te amo tanto que no puedo soportarlo!)

(-Por favor... Sasuke-kun, no lo hagas)

(-Has vuelto)

Ella ya no espera nada de ti, ni cuando te escabulles por su ventana (esa que siempre tiene abierta para ti) y tanteas todo a tu alrededor porque, en un principio, no quieres despertarla (y después no quieren dormir, porque al otro día siempre habrá que despertar) ella te nombra, ni suplicante ni anhelante, murmura tu nombre en medio de la penumbra y te toma por el rostro cuando te siente cerca, invitándote a su cama mientras tú accedes andando a gatas hasta quedar recostados, sin besos, sin verse realmente, pero estando juntos.

Así permanecen un tiempo, no lo cuentan, pero saben cuando ha sido suficiente, ella toma el valor (tú ya no lo tienes) y su barbilla para poder depositar sus labios por debajo de tu mandíbula. Y todo termina, porque el dolor se les escapa por los poros y ya no hacen nada para evitarlo. Giras tu rostro, sin preguntar, apenas respirando para poder besarla, ni rudo ni pasional, sólo sintiendo (y es que siempre has tenido la necesidad de sentir) abriendo un poco para dejarla entrar y dejándote fundir en extraño baile entre sus labios. Ella muerde y jadea, quedando por encima tuyo al tiempo que colocas tus manos sobre su cadera para erguirte y besar su cuello, bajando lentamente hasta el comienzo de su blusa, la cual no sabes si has sido tú o ella la que, después de un suspiro (que tampoco sabes a quien pertenece), la hace desaparecer. Se inclina sobre ti y te besa, suave, delicado, sobre los labios, sobre los ojos, haciendo caricias con su nariz por tu rostro. Es apenas un movimiento el que necesitas para hacerla quedar debajo tuyo, y ahora es tu camisa (y el pantalón) lo que es lanzado hacía el suelo, ella te abraza (como no hace nunca) y aspira tu olor mientras enreda sus dedos en tu negro cabello, son tus manos las que suben por el largo de sus piernas (delirante, asfixiante, y en silencio), gruñes, diciendo por primera vez su nombre cuando ella te atrapa entre sus piernas, donde sus sexos se reconocen y es su pijama la que empieza a estorbar. Y el juego de caricias continúa mientras afuera la luna (quizá un cuarto menguante) les mira por la ventana, el viento suena, apenas, y se combina entre jadeos, suspiros y gemidos.

Tu mano (tan electrizante como el rayo) traspasa la pantaletas y se escabulle entre tus pliegues, lento, en un principio, dejando su otro brazo por debajo de su cabeza, ella atrapa uno de tus pezones, apenas un segundo y después lo libera; quiere más y tú la complaces (se lo debes) y más tarde es ella quien atrapa tu miembro entre su boca, por incitación propia, recorriéndolo con la lengua, apretándolo con los labios, dejándote extasiado para poder llegar al final, donde aquellas bragas que estorbaban han dejado de estar. Abres sus piernas, tomándote tu tiempo para colocarte entre ellas, Sakura respira, con dificultad y jadeante, cuando empiezas a unirlos (sublime, ilógico, magnífico) ninguno hablara de nuevo, no pedirán, ni suplicaran por nada, siempre es mejor de lo que esperan. El orgasmo los invitara a volver a conquistarlo y caerán en la tentación de nuevo. Otra vez, hasta que caigas sobre ella presa del cansancio y Sakura deposite un casto beso en tu cuello entregándose a los brazos de Morfeo.

No, Sakura ya no espera nada de ti. Y sin embargo tú aun continuas frente a la ventana, sin querer marcharte, convencido de querer verla despertar, abriendo sus jades de par en par, como hace casi un año atrás (la primera vez que esperaste paciente a que ella abriera los ojos) soltando tu nombre a causa de la sorpresa...

Y aunque sabes que tú siempre estarás en el infierno, y arderas en el, porque es lo que mereces y estás dispuesto a cumplir. Cuando el sol salga, todos volverán a escapar del fuego, excepto Sakura, y ese, ese es el mismísimo cielo.

(-Te amo, Sasuke-kun)

(-Sakura… gracias.)

* * *

_Honestamente, este one shot me dejo un buen sabor de boca, el titulo significa inherencia, que según entendí es aquello que esta y no puede separarse, so… no se si logren entenderme, bah! Por cierto, me doy cuenta que ya llevo cinco años aquí... mucho tiempo._

_PD: ¿Si creen qué deba estar en M? No quiero pervertir inocentes... creo._


End file.
